


this distance is killing me

by SpaceDetective



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDetective/pseuds/SpaceDetective
Summary: Kaito goes away on a trip and Shuichi can't help but miss him





	this distance is killing me

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shitty but hey I told the story. I'm without my beta so just take it my dude

Shuichi lays curled up in bed, cell phone pressed against his ear as he listens to Kaito’s calming voice explain his day.

“This trip is amazing, Shuichi. I wish you could have come.” The young detective nods, though Kaito can’t see it.

“Maybe next time.” Shuichi sighs.

Kaito hums in acknowledgement. “Tell me about your day, babe.”

“Oh.” Shuichi blinked. “I had coffee with Kaede today.”

“That’s good,” Kaito encourages. “What d’you talk about?”

“Just boring stuff.”

“It’s not boring to me, Shu.” He could almost hear Kaito frowning.

Shuichi sighs again. “It was just class stuff. I talked a bit about you, though.”

“You talked about me?” Kaito teases him lightly, but still prods him to speak more.

“Of course. You’re so bright. It’s so comforting.” Shuichi blushes. “I can’t think of a world without you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“And I already miss you,” Shuichi mumbles into the phone.

“I miss you, too, Shu.” Kaito sighs. “I’ll be home in a few days. But we need to get better at this...”

Shuichi runs a hand through his hair. “I know. You’ll be in space for three months, I have to get used to it.”

Kaito seems to notice the dripping sadness in Shuichi’s voice returning. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I know what might help you feel better.” He clears his throat, taking a deep breath. “How about we do something a little risqué?”

“Oh?” Shuichi’s face turns bright red. “That doesn’t sound too bad...”

“Put me on speaker phone.” Shuichi follows Kaito’s instructions by hitting the button and setting his phone on the bedside table. “What are you wearing?”

Shuichi looks down at his outfit, sheepishly. “Boxers. And the cotton sweater you got me for my birthday.”

“Are they your boxers or mine?” He hears the creak of Kaito relaxing into his hotel bed.

“Yours.” Shuichi stares down at the fabric. “They’re the ones with the little planets.”

“Mmm.” He could hear Kaito shuffling on the other side, possibly trying to take off articles of clothes. “God, I wish I was there.”

“What would you do to me if you were?” He tries to tease the astronaut, playing with the hem of the sweater he wore. Despite not wanting to admit it, Shuichi needed this.

“I’d be on top of you.”

“Yeah?” Shuichi listens intently.

“I’d run my hands across you, feeling all the curves of your body.” Kaito purrs out. Shuichi swears he can hear a zipper and the unclasping of a belt. “I’d tug off the sweater so I could leave marks across your bare chest.”

Shuichi moans softly just at the thought, pulling off the sweater to match the fantasy. His hands ran over his own chest, imaging them to be Kaito’s. A hand prods over one of his nipples, the other gently touching the fabric between his legs, taking notice of the bulge forming there.

“Not a single part of you would be untouched by my unwavering love.”

Shuichi could feel all the blood rushing to his member, his erection appearing even more obvious through his boxers. “Kaito...”

“Are you hard?” Kaito whispers.

“Yeah.” Shuichi stares up at the ceiling, the movements of his hand on the fabric becoming less and less innocent, the pleasure taking over his impulse control. “Wh-What about you?”

“God, Shu, I’m touching myself just thinking of you.” Kaito’s breathing became sharper. “All sprawled out for me, aren’t you, Shu? 

“Y-Yeah...”

“Touch yourself for me, Shu.... I— I wanna hear you whine out my name.” Soft moans slip out of him. He’s waiting. Expecting.

Shuichi slowly moves his hand from outside the pair of boxers to under his waistband, wrapping around his shaft. 

“K-Kaito,” he let out sharply as he began to stroke himself.

“That’s it,” Kaito sighs happily on the other side of the line, basking in pleasure. “Think of Karuizawa. Wh-When we got impatient and we made love in the lobby bathroom. Yo-You looked like you were on cloud nine.”

“G-od.” Shuichi feels himself already succumbing to the pool of warmth in his abdomen, hips rocking into every movement his hand made. “Hy-yeah, we went so hard I couldn’t even go again.” His breath hitches. “Not until the next day.”

“As soon as you’re in my arms, we’re going like that again.” Kaito’s breathing picks up, the creaking of his hotel bed rapidly increasing.

“Please,” Shuichi whines out, bucking his hips into his strokes. “I want you so bad.”

“God, I’m so close, babe.” The astronaut sounds strained on the other line.

Shuichi nods, though Kaito still can’t see him. “I— I’m right there.”

“Come for me, Shuichi,” Kaito begs him.

With one more jerk, Shuichi orgasmed, a loud moan releasing from him, effectively soiling his boxers. He rocks it out, ceremoniously falling back into his pillows as the last of his pleasure hits him. “Holy fuck.”

He could hear Kaito finish grandly on the other line, breathing heavily in the afterglow.

“I love you,” Shuichi whispers, blinking at the faded stars that stuck to the ceiling.

“I love you, too.” He hears Kaito move to clean up his mess, the soft sound of tissues being pulled out and the slight groans he makes from the movement.

“I ruined your boxers,” Shuichi confesses as he picks up his phone, switching off speaker phone. “I probably should have just dirtied the sheets but I got lost in the moment.”

Kaito laughs lightly. “That’s okay, I’ll buy some more before I head home.”

“This was actually.... nice....” Shuichi slowly gets himself out of bed, changing into a clean pair of boxers as they talked.

“I definitely can’t do that when I’m in space and we need to get better at being apart.” Kaito sighs and relaxes himself. “But that felt so good, babe.”

“God, I’m not going to be able to walk right for a week once you get back.” Shuichi lays back down, exhaustion setting in.

“You’re not wrong.” Kaito chuckled some more. “I’ll be back in just a few days, though, so you can prepare yourself.”

“Yeah.” Shuichi chuckles a little. “I know I already said it, but I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kaito lets out another soft chuckle. “I’m kind of tired now, so I think I’m gonna head to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye Kaito,” Shuichi whispers.

“Goodbye, Shuichi.”


End file.
